Dark Destiny
by Blackfire3
Summary: Not sure what to put here. not good with summaries. About the adventures of a boy with a very rare Charizard and the things that he discovers along the way about himself and his destiny. Rating might increase later on for the future Chapters. Haven't deci


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon! So you can't sue!! Wish I did though!!!! But then of course what True Pokemaniac doesn't!!  
  
The Meeting  
  
A young boy stood watching as his Flareon was knocked out by an I ce Beam attack from the other trainer's Blastoise. Raising one of his Pokeballs he said, "Courage return" and the downed Flareon changed into a red light and flew which flew into the Pokeball. "You did a good job," he said as he placed the ball on his belt. Then he reached for another one and brought it up even with his face. He stared at it for a few seconds as if wondering if he should use the Pokemon that it held. Unlike the other Pokeballs he had this one was different. It wasn't the usually red and white or the other colors of the Alcorn made ones but was black with gold trim and engravings on it. Then as if coming to a decision he lifted his hand back over his head and threw the ball towards the Blastoise. 'All or nothing,' he thought.   
  
As the ball flew towards the Blastoise it opened up and a bright yellow light flew from it in a blinding flash. When the light faded, there stood in front of him a Charizard. Not any ordinary Charizard either, for instead of him being red he was black. Even the flame on the tip of his tail was black. His glance went to the other trainer who was yelling at the other end of the feild.   
  
"Stupid move, Kuanrong! You know that Fire types are weak against water types especially Charizards! Blastoise lets finish this with one hit. Hydro Cannon!" The Blastoise lowered his shoulders and aimed his two cannons at his target and fired a large river of water.   
  
  
The young boy, Kuanrong, just smiled and said "That's where you're wrong, Ryan." He then turned his gaze back to his Black Charizard and his smile broadened, "Blackfire lets show him how tough you are. Let the attack hit."   
  
The Black Charizard, Blackfire, just nodded his head as if he understand what his trainer instructed him to do.  
  
After a few seconds the attack made contact and Blackfire emitted a roar as he was engulfed in a mist of steam.   
  
At the other end of the feild Ryan was jumping up and down yelling that he had won. With his smile gorwing more, Kuanrong said, "Blackfire, Whrilwind."   
  
Ryan stopped jumping and yelling to look at Kuanrong in confusion then in disblief as the mist of steam that surrounded the Black Charizard vanished to reveal that it was still standing and barely unfazed by the attack. "Impossible!" Ryan yelled, "That attack was strong enough to knock out Claire's Charizard."  
"Blackfire lets show him a true one hit knock out, Fire Blast," said Kuanrong.  
  
Blackfire roared in response and opened his mouth. A river of black flame flew form from it towards the Blastoise engulfing it in flames.   
  
  
Coming back form his shock, Ryan yelled, "Blastiose, Hydro Cannon!" and the Blastiose fired a large river of water. After a few seconds the two attacks collided, but instead of them canceling each other out, fire attack evaportaed the water attack and still continued flying towards the blastoise and hit it, causeing it to fly several feet backwards into a nearby tree. All Ryan could do was stare in shock as he ran to the side of his Blastoise.  
  
Lifting the black and gold Pokeball up Kuanrong said, "Blackfire, Return."   
  
Blackfire turned back into a bright yellow light and returned to the Pokeball and Kuanrong placed it back on his belt. Grabbing his backpack he walked over to Ryan and his injured Blastoise. He looked at the Blastoise and surveyed the injuries. Multiple sever burns, short and shallow breathing, and hot to the touch. Setting down his backpack, he reached in and pulled out two viles. Handing one to Ryan he said, "Make him drink this, it's a max revive." Then taking and opening the other one he started to apply a white paste to the skin.   
  
Taking the max revive, Ryan forced his Blastoise to drink as he watched Kuanrong apply the white paste to his Blastoise's skin. "What's that you're using, Kuanrong?" Ryan asked.  
  
"A special burn ointment I made after finding out how hot Blackfire's fire attacks were," Kuanrong answered as he continued to apply the white paste. When all the paste was applied he stood up and turned torwards Ryan and said as he handed him another another vile, "There. He should be back to his old self in a couple of days. But to be safe give him the two days to rest and apply this to his skin in the morning and again at night."  
  
Taking the vile in one hand, Ryan lifted a Pokeball in the other and said, "Blastoise, Return." Then he said as he turned, "I should tak him to the Poke Center for them to heal," and walked away.   
  
Picking up his backpack again he turned and started off in the opposite direction.   
  
"Hey, Kuanrong!"  
  
He stopped and turned to see Ryan looking at him.  
  
"I'll defeat you next time and thanks for helping heal Blastoise!"  
  
Waving his hand back in a welcome he turned and continued walking. Several hours and miles passed before he finally reached the edge of the woods and stood on a clff over looking a Pallet Town. Off in the distance he could see the sun on it's final descent and the sky turning from blue to redish-yellow to black. It was getting late and he decide that Ash was probably asleep if he was home. Sighing he walked down a narrow trail to the town and Professor Oak's house. As he was walking down the trail a blue light off to the side and in the distance caught his eye. Stopping, he turned and watched as the blue light vanished into the mountains on the other side.   
  
'Was that a rare Pokemon I saw?' he asked himself, then shacking his head, 'Nah, it couldn't be. Must be my eyes playing tricks on me from being tired.' He turned and continued walking down the path. When he reach the city he saw that an open field was surrounded by people yelling and cheering. Curious he walked over to see what was going on. When he reached there he saw that it was a Pokemon Battle and that it was between Ash and Gary. He watched the battle closely. Gary was using an Umbreon and Ash was using his Pikachu.   
  
"Umbreon, Shadowball!" yelled Gary and Umbeon fired a large black ball of energy at Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, Evasion and Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash and Pikachu jumped out the way of the Shadowball and fired a large bolt of electricity and it hit Umbreon causing it to scream in pain from the attack and it collapsed to the ground. Then he saw Brock standing nearby lifting his hand and yelling, "The Battle is over. The winner is Ash and Pikachu!" Then he saw Misty running up to Ash giving him a kiss on the cheek in congratulations. Then Gary walked up and strechted out his hand and Ash took it and they shaked.   
  
"Good battle, Ash. You've improved a lot since the last time we battled."  
  
"Same to you too, Gary."  
  
As he watched the two continue congratulating each other he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and heard, "So, you must be Kuanrong, yes?"  
  
Turning around in shock to see Professor Oak standing there looking down at him with a smile. Not knowing what to say he just nodded his yes as he watched Prof. Oak taking a leaning position on the fence next to him.   
  
"What did you think of the battle?" asked Oak.  
  
"It was great," answered Kuanrong excitedly.   
  
Then he was shocked when Oak yelled, "Ash come here. I've got someone here you've been waiting to meet."  
  
He turned to see Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty, and Brock walking towards him and Oak.   
  
"Ash, this Kuanrong. He's the one I've told you about the other day," said Oak.  
  
Ash smiled and extended his hand and said, "Hey."  
  
Kuanrong took the hand and shook it and replied, "Hi." Then he turned towards Oak and said as he lifted his black and gold Pokeball up for everyone to see, "The reason I've come to see you Prof. Oak is because of this and the Pokemon that's inside."  
  
"Hmm, interesting," Oak said as he studied the Pokeball. Then he looked up at Kuanrong as asked, "And what about the Pokemon?"   
  
"This is the first one I caught when I started my journey and there is something about him that I wanted to ask you about," he answered as he threw the Pokeball and Blackfire was released. Everyone but Oak looked at Blackfire in shock.   
  
"Has there ever been any mention of a Black Charizard in any of your research?" asked Kuanrong as he watched the expression on Oak's face. But instead of Oak answering another, much younger voice did.   
  
"Now that you mention it, I have heard of one other Black Charizard that existed. But it was when I had just became a Pokemon Watcher."  
  
Kuanrong turned to see a young man, slightly older than himself standing there with a sketch pad out and studying and drawing Blackfire at the same time.  
  
"Kuanrong, let me introduce you to Tracy, a Pokemon Watcher," said Oak.  
  
"And judging by the appearance of how well you have raised him, I would say that he is emensely powerful. Right?" asked Tracy as he continued to sketch Blackfire, "I wonder how well it would stand up against your Charizard, Ash."  
  
All excited Ash grabbed for a His Pokeball that contained his Charizard and said, "Let's find out!" Throwing the Pokeball towards Blackfire and his own Charizard wqas released.  
  
The two of them just stood there staring at each while puffing out flames in deep breaths. Then Ash's Charizard opened his mouth and released a Flamethrower attack.  
  
"You still haven't fully trained your Charizard have you Ash?" asked Kuanrong, "Blackfire, Whirlwind."  
  
Blackfire lfapped his two large wings and a wall of swirling wind intercepted the Flamethrower, causing it to go out and turn to smoke.  
  
Ash's Charizard huffed and emitted a breath of flame from his mouth in anger.  
  
Author's Note: Seems like Kuanrong and Blackfire have made an enemy out of of Ash's Charizard. Wonder what's going to happen next. I don't even know myself. So we'll just have to wait and see. Next time on Pokemon: Blackfire vs. Charizard 


End file.
